


here comes the sweater weather

by shapuccinno



Series: lullatone-inspired [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebetulnya tidak perlu menunggu hari istimewa untuk memberikan hadiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Haruichi Furudate  
> tidak ada profit yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini  
> judul diambil (lagi) dari lagunya lullatone yang berjudul sama

Kageyama punya alasan mengapa ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tiba-tiba, tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan, Sugawara memberikannya sebuah kado yang dibungkus cantik dengan kertas kado kotak-kotak dan pita cokelat. Ulang tahunnya masih lama, ini baru pertengahan September, dan setahu Kageyama Valentine masih tanggal 14 Februari. _Apa jangan-jangan ini hadiah hari jadi? Tunggu, bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan hari jadi kami—_

“Kenapa wajahmu bingung begitu?” Sugawara mengernyitkan dahinya. “Coba buka saja.”

Kageyama menurut. Ternyata, isi kado tersebut adalah _sweater._ Bukan rajutan sendiri, Kageyama tahu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang muncul.

“Udara sudah mulai dingin, jadi sering-seringlah pakai baju hangat.”


End file.
